


all the stars (up in the sky)

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Captain Rogers joins him as the pool lights come on. He stands at the edge of the water, face lit from below with dancing blue.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	all the stars (up in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fair Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436945) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> I decided to try a completely different style for this and I have to admit I enjoy it. If you haven’t already, please go read the fic this is inspired by. 
> 
> isozyme: Happy holidays! I really wanted to make you something for the yougavemeastocking event because your fics are always so great to read — especially the Ults ones. Your writing is so amazing and this one really stuck with me. I love the outsider perspective as well as the characterization. The image of Steve and Tony poolside with a gorgeous desert background was too good to pass up. I hope you like this and thank you so much for sharing your amazing writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also the title for this fic is from the song “Miles and Miles of Texas” if anyone was wondering :)


End file.
